Dont mess with Belphegor (BelXFran Hardish Yaoi one shot)
by sasoriSama
Summary: This is a story about Belphegor having his way with Fran and wanting to get some sound into Frans monotone voice and also to put him in his place. Hope you enjoy


Belphegor was just walking towards his room so he could think of good ways to kill the people they were about to face on the mission they were going to do tomorrow. As he was already thinking of ways to make the whole mission very bloody, he remembered he was going to be stuck with Mammon's replacement; his name was Fran. Belphegor hated the frog boy, and hated how he just couldn't seem to kill him, even though he throws knives at him so much. Well as Belphegor got to his door that led into his room, he felt someone place their hand on him. "How dare you, place your hand on a prince?!" He yelled as he turned around with knives in his hands ready to be thrown at the person. To his luck it was Fran now standing in front of him. Belphegor has always wanted to put Fran in his rightful place. "shi shi shi shi" Laughed Belphegor as he grabbed Fran by the neck and pulled him into his room. "Sempai, what are you doing?" Fran asked in a monotone voice. Belphegor hated that the most, so he said. "You will get some volume in that voice when I put you in your rightful place, and then you will call me prince and not sempai." Belphegor pulled Fran towards his bed and then threw him on it. Belphegor's bedroom looked of a prince's room, but it so happened to look like it was a prince that was fascinated with the color red. The reason for this is because the "Prince the Ripper" lived in this room. As Fran hit the bed his frog hood was off and in Belphegor's hand. Belphegor smiled then laughed "shi shi shi shi"

Belphegor walked towards Fran who was lying on the bed confused. Belphegor took off his jacket before he got to the bed and had a knife out in his hand, just in case his prey decided to make a run for it. He was kind of hoping for that; but of course, Fran just laid there like nothing was going to happen to him. Belphegor wasn't too happy and got onto the bed and crawled up to Fran. After a bit Fran realized something he didn't want to happen was going to happen. "B-Bel Sempai...you shouldn't be doing this." Fran said with only a bit of a monotone voice in it. But if you tried hard enough, you could hear a bit of a worried voice in it as well.

Belphegor just laughed and unbuttons Frans jacket and starts to remove it. Fran was shaking a bit and couldn't move. Either Fran was scared, or just to confused to know what was happening. When Belphegor put his hand that had the knife underneath Fran's top he placed the sharp edge on Fran's chest. Fran jumped a bit. Belphegor laughed loudly enjoying what his little frog was doing. "S-sempai stop" Fran yelled, but Belphegor didn't listen and started to bring the knife down the teal haired boys chest; leaving a little blood trail going down. But Belphegor didn't allow it to go to deep. Fran flinched a bit but not as much as a regular person would.

Since Fran's jacket was off, Belphegor removed Fran's top to see his trail he left behind on Fran's chest. Belphegor just smiled his big smile. He looked down at Fran's member and then smirked. Fran knew what was going to happen and was now worried. Fran was quick enough to try and push Belphegor away, but he ended up having a knife pressed up against his neck. Fran stopped right away and then Belphegor brought it away and turned Fran around quickly. Now Fran was on his stomach and facing down on the bed.

Belphegor made Fran go up onto his knees and then Belphegor un-zipped his pants right away. Fran was surprised and scarred but didn't want any more cuts to appear on his body, so he didn't move. Belphegor placed his hand down Frans pants and started to rub Fran's member. Fran lost control of his blank face and his monotone voice as his eyes widened in shock, but also felt a bit of pleasure from it as well. Belphegor kept rubbing it as Fran felt hot all over. He was blushing and instead of being shocked he was now feeling more and more pleasure each time Belphegor rubbed his member.

Fran turned himself around to face Belphegor. Fran was drooling and had a very cute, sexy, and innocent look on him. It made Belphegor get hard instantly; he liked when his prey were obedient to him. "The prince always wins" Belphegor said as he leant in for a kiss from the teal haired boy. Fran's eyes were opened and wasn't sure if Belphegor's eyes were or not. He hated not being able to see them. He took the chance to move Belphegor's hair out from in front of his eyes and they were closed. But when the hair was moved, Belphegor opened his eyes in surprise. Fran was surprised as well.

Belphegor was not pleased and hit Fran on the head. He then un-buttoned his own pants and let out his member. "Time for your punishment" He said as his laugh came out. Belphegor pulled down Fran's pants quicker than when he kills a person. When Fran's pants were off, Belphegor spread Frans legs and then without getting Fran prepared for the penetration, he quickly pushed his member into the boy's hole. Fran yelled in pain; he wasn't use to having something up in there, and it hurt. Belphegor thrusted hard, making sure Fran felt his punishment till Belphegor was ready to cum. After about a minute of painful thrusting for Fran and moaning in pain from Fran, Belphegor had finally cummed inside of Fran.

Belphegor made sure he went straight to rubbing Fran's member as he slowly pulled out his own member. It didn't take long till Fran cummed, all over him and the bed. When Belphegor realized that there was cum on his bed, he wasn't too pleased. He grabbed the teal haired boy's hair and forced him down towards the two little piles of cum and said "lick it clean." Fran shook his head and then Belphegor forced his face into it. Fran gave in and licked his own cum up, he then was pulled back towards Belphegor's cum and was then forced to lick it up clean.

Belphegor let go as he pushed him away and got off the bed. "When you get changed, leave my room and think of where your place is now." Belphegor said as he sat on his chair that looked like a thrown. Fran quickly got changed and then left the room.

The next day was the mission and it seemed even though Fran had received so much pain and had to do something he never wanted to do, he started to like Belphegor. And since Belphegor had enjoyed the punishment he gave to Fran, he's been craving it. So they made sure they finished their mission quickly, and Fran made sure he got on Belphegor's nerves but not too much, so that he could be punished. And now whenever they do it, they will see the trail that Belphegor had left the first time. And they will both blush.

The end

Hope you guys like it ^-^ it's my first fanfic that I finished in a single day ^-^ oh and sorry Fran for hurting you so badly.


End file.
